The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 11 - Milo Meets Sally ("If I Only Had a Brain")
(Milo and Gidget keep walking down the Yellow Brick Road, until they come to a crossroads in a cornfield.) Milo: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick-- Now which way should we go? (Milo then hears a voice out of nowhere.) Voice: Pardon me, that way's a very nice way. Milo: (confused) Who said that? (He looks around and sees nothing but a rag doll named Sally stuck up on a pole. Gidget starts barking at her.) Milo: Don't be silly, Gidget. Ragdolls don't talk. Sally: It's pleasant down that way too. (points to the left.) Milo: (shocked) That's funny. Wasn't she pointing the other way? Sally: Of course, people do go both ways. (points in both directions.) Milo: (realizing) Why, you did say something, didn't you? (Sally just keeps nodding and shaking her head at the same time.) Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind? Sally: That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain. Only leaves. Milo: How can you talk if you don't have a brain? Sally: I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they? Milo: Yes, I guess you're right. Well, we haven't really met properly have we? Sally: Why, no. Milo: How do you do? Sally: How do you do? Milo: Very well, thank you. Sally: Oh, I'm not feeling at all well. You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here with a pole up your back. Milo: Oh, dear. That must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down? Sally: Down? No, you see, I'm -- Well, -- I'm -- Mowgli: Oh, well then, let me help you. Sally: Oh, that's kind of you. Very kind. (Milo walks around to the back of Sally, but can't seem to find a way to get her down.) Milo: Well, oh, dear -- I don't quite see.......how I can -- Sally: Of course, I'm not bright about doing things, but if you'll just bend the nail down the back, maybe I'll slip off and-- (Milo does as she says, and Sally falls off the pole to the ground, and one of her legs falls off. Milo rushes to her aid.) Sally: Whhhooops! Ha-ha -- there goes some of me again! Milo: Oh! Does that hurt you? Sally: Oh, no. I just keep picking em up and sowing them back in again! (Sally stands up on her two legs.) My, it's good to be free! (And falls back down again.) Sally: (to Milo) Did I scare you? Milo: No, I just thought you hurt yourself. Sally: But I didn't scare you? Milo: No. Of course not. Sally: (dejectedly) I didn't think so. (Just then a crow flys up to them. Sally tries to scare it off, but it doesn't work.) Sally: You see? I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face. Oh, I'm a failure because I haven't got a brain. Milo: Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one? Sally: Do? Well, If I had a brain I could-- (starts singing) I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the rain. And my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin' if I only had a brain. I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le in trouble or in pain. Milo: (singing) With the thoughts you'd be thinking, you could be a Queen of England if you only had a brain. Sally: (singing) Oh, I could tell you why, the ocean's near the shore, I could think of things I never thunk before, and then I'd sit and think some more. I would not be just a nothing, my head all full of stuffing, my heart all full of pain. I would dance and be merry life would be a ding-a-derry if I only had a brain! (stops singing and dancing and falls to the ground.) Milo: Wonderful! Why if our ragdolls back in Kansas could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces! Sally: They would?! Milo: Mm-Hmm. Sally: Where's Kansas? Milo: That's where I live. And I wanna get back there so badly, I'm going all the way to the Emerald City to get the Witch of Oz to help me. Sally: You're going to see a Witch? Milo: Mm-Hmm. Sally: Do you think if I went with you, this Witch would give me some brains? Milo: I wouldn't say. But even if she didn't, you'd be no worse off then you are now. Sally: Yes, that's true. Milo: But, maybe you'd better not. I've got a sorcerer mad at me and you might get into trouble. Sally: Sorcerer? Ha! I'm not afraid of a sorcerer! I'm not afraid of anything! (remembers something) Except a lighted match. Milo: I don't blame you for that. Sally: But I'd face a whole box full of them for the chance of getting some brains. Look -- I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing -- and I won't try to manage things, because I can't think. Won't you take me with you? Milo: Why, of course I will. Sally: (overjoyed) Hooray! We're off to see a Witch! (stands on her legs and almost falls but Milo holds on to her.) Milo: Oh -- well -- you're not starting out very well. Sally: Oh, I'll try! Really, I will! Milo: To Oz? Sally: To Oz! Both: (singing) We're off to see the Witch, The Wonderful Witch of Oz! We hear she is a whit of a Wit If ever a Wit there was. If ever oh ever a Wit there was, The Witch of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things she does. We're off to see the Witch! The Wonderful Witch of Oz! (Milo and Gidget start down the Yellow Brick Road with their new friend, Sally.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts